Just Some Coffee
by Starryowl7
Summary: Kiku honestly hated coffee, but a girl in a small coffee shop made him change his mind. If only he could talk to her! Luckily, his brothers Yao and Im Yong Soo are here to help, right? (JAPAN X READER)


_ loved going to the cafe close to her house, there was one certain boy there that her eyes often wandered to when she wasn't looking at her laptop. She didn't know his name, but she fell head over heals for him. There was just one problem, she was so shy, she couldn't even look at him when his eyes would glance her way, let alone speak!

That boy's name was Kiku, and he had the same exact problem with her. He wanted to see her in a white dress, walking down the aisle to him. But, if only he wasn't so shy, then maybe he could speak to her. He wanted to so badly.

All he could hear was the soft indie music playing softly and her fingers tapping the keyboard. He loved the same thirty songs that playing here, it all reminded him of her. The only reason why he drank coffee was because of her, in fact he hated it. But as long as he got to see her peaceful face, then it was worth it.

Four months passed like this, he decided to try to talk to her, maybe Yao or Im Yong Soo could help him.

. . .

The bell above the door rung three times in the cafe. She never heard one, let alone three. The Japanese man who stole her heart was always here earlier than her.

Her head was raised to see the three guys, one in red Chinese traditional clothing, the other had an odd hair sticking out, it reminded her of her Greek friend, Heracles. But she paled and looked down at her computer when she saw the one that she fell head over heals with.

_ typed something, but wouldn't really help if one of them came over 'I'm pretending to type something.' She sighed, her writer's block was really getting to her.

The shorter one broke the deafening silence and said "Hey, who's that hot chick over there?"

Her eyes were wide when he said that. No one ever called her that, unless, of course, they want to be humiliated. She might as well ignore it, so she did, she thought he was a tad annoying with how loud he was.

The loudest came to her to sit directly across from her, she looked up, but then went back to her pretend typing. He more like shouted "Hey you!"

She impatiently looked up from the computer and paid the slightest attention to him. "Wanna go out da-ze?"

She stated simply "No. I don't date loud mouths like you. Besides, you don't even want to know me for who I am, most likely, you want me for my boobs, which is stereotypical and offensive. You should look for a blonde bimbo, she wouldn't mind being used for her boobs and she won't slap you in twenty seconds across the table."

He came back to his brother's table, shamed. Yao snickered and said "You just got owned!" He said in a more hushed tone "let's see if I can do better."

Yao sat in the seat that his younger brother did not too long ago. He said "Hello?"

Even though his brother was loud and obnoxious, maybe his friend isn't as bad, _ thought to herself. She looked up to see the guy who was in the Chinese clothing, at least he was a little more polite.

He smiled, he couldn't believe what he was going to say. "Do you want to see my Chinese dragon?"

She growled and dumped her coffee in his crotch, getting back to her work.

He screamed and Im Yong Soo busted into laughter. "What was that for?" Yao yelled at her.

She grabbed his collar and said "First of all, just saying 'hello' is not the proper way to greet someone when they're busy. Second, you treated me like a piece of meat, not even caring about what I want to hear, and that was like nails on a chalkboard. Third, I was already in a bad mood because of that other person at your table." She let go of his collar and he walked back to the table, still holding his crotch.

Kiku muttered "Tsundre." To no one in particular.

His brothers said at the same time "No kidding!" to him.

She grinned at this, oh how humiliating the ones who deserve it can be so sweet, even sweeter than her latte.

She sipped the remaining coffee and got another one. She was calmed down from the escapade, she highly doubted they would come back for a second round. Even sighing in content when she took a sip of her coffee.

This gave Kiku enough courage to talk to her. He slowly walked to her and asked "Excuse me?"

She raised her head and saw her crush, her face was pink. She swallowed hard, with wide eyes, oh wow, his accent was so cute!

"Is this seat taken?" He asked as he gestured to the chair across from her with a new coffee in his hands.

"N-no, go a-ahead." She stuttered out. He was wide-eyed, she was so kawaii when she stuttered, completely different from her angry side.

He pulled the chair out and sat himself down, somehow gracefully. He said to her "For four months, my mind has been contemplating for ways to at least talk to you, I really couldn't until now because I was simply stunned by your beauty. But instead of saying something elaborate, you're human and not an angel from above and I should treat you like one." He stuck his hand out for her to shake and said "Hello, I'm Honda Kiku, but you can call me Kiku."

She was stunned, no one ever talked to her like this, they all assumed she was stupid by what she liked. She smiled warmly and shook his hand, she said "Hi Kiku, my name's _."

_ got a marker from her bag and wrote on his coffee cup. He examined it and his eyes widened, it was her phone #. She smiled and said "Unlike your friends, I don't mind you calling me."

Kiku got his phone out and saved her number. She asked "Can I have yours?" She realized how forward that sounded. She fidgeted with the end of her sweater and mumbled "That is, if you want to."

He chuckled a little and said "I would love to." With sincerity in his voice.

Her breathe hitched, he was just so perfect, especially up close. And how he said 'love' was so cute. Everything about him was actually cute to her, his bowl haircut, his cocoa brown eyes and his small smile.

He loved every thing about her, she was perfection in his eyes. _, he loved the way it sounded. He wouldn't even mind if she got in his personal bubble.

She asked, "Kiku, do you want to go to my house? It seems you can help me with my book."

He asked "Really, you write?" He widened his eyes in realization. "Wait, you didn't happen to write 'Sakura Fall in Love,' have you?"

She smiled widely, something that she hasn't done in a couple of days since she didn't sleep for three days in a row. She said to him "Yeah, I can't believe you know my book!"

They started talking more and eventually leaving the coffee shop.

. . .

Yao asked his younger brother "Did I really have to say that?"

Im Yong Soo still thought it was funny, he said "No! I knew it would work either way because love originated in Korea da-ze!"

He said to him "I'm going to choke you, aru!" And he lunged for his bother. He dodged and ran out of the shop, laughing all the way, an angry Chinese man hot on his tail.


End file.
